


Несколько историй Райнхард/Кирхайс

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Несколько историй про Райнхард/Кирхайс разного рейтинга





	1. На краю заката

**Author's Note:**

> На краю заката понял я когда-то -  
Все пути ведут доомой.  
Ночь еще так низко, я уже так близко  
Скоро будем мы с тобой.  
(ц)

Шторы задернуты так плотно, что даже погода за окном испортилась. Наверное, солнце обиделось, что его не пускают в комнату.  
Свет выключен. Если бы был полог, то он обязательно бы попросил его задернуть. Ему душно, но не хочется открывать окно.  
Просить, чтобы открыли окно.  
Будь проклята эта унизительная слабость. Что толку, во власти над галактикой с трудом можешь встать?  
Единственный источник света в комнате — свеча. Она скоро догорит, испустив напоследок тяжелый кисловатый дымок. В этот же миг зайдет Эмиль и установит новую.  
Райнхард не желает солнечного или электрического света, но хочет, чтобы одна свеча все время показывала путь.

Услышать гостя почти невозможно, но увидеть легко: язычок пламени дрожит, когда открывается дверь. Кирхайс заходит стремительно. Как всегда. И, как всегда, легко склоняет голову в поклоне, приветствуя своего императора.  
— Тебя долго не было, Кирхайс, — оказывается, в горле пересохло.  
Стоит кивнуть — и Кирхайс, уже оказавшись у изголовья, протягивает стакан с водой. Он был рядом, у самой подушки, но даже попытка взять его самому окажется для Райнхарда болезненной.  
— У тебя сейчас много дел.  
Играя, Райнхард не отдает стакан, а просто разжимает пальцы — на постель не прольется ни капли. Так же аккуратно и четко Кирхайс подхватил галактику, выпадающую из рук своего императора.  
Кирхайс стоит рядом — молчаливый и неподвижный. Приходится поманить его пальцем, чтобы подтянуть к себе за прядку, как когда-то давно.  
Тугой локон легко намотать на палец.  
Хорошо, что Кирхайс не стал отращивать волосы, как сам Райнхард. Тогда он бы собирал их в хвост, чтобы не мешали, и Райнхард был бы лишен последнего из удовольствий.  
— Ты помнишь, как мы были детьми?  
Кирхайс молча садится на край постели. Теперь они вдвоем смотрят, как захлебывается догорающая свеча.  
— Аннерозе подарила билеты. Мы бежали от самой автобусной станции, чтобы успеть к открытию, помнишь?.. Солнце, лето, женщина с верещащим младенцем на руках. Мне так хотелось, чтобы он замолчал. Охранник подкручивал ус, наслаждаясь нашим нетерпением. Я помню. Как сейчас помню.  
Действительно помнит — жесты, запахи. Как пыльно и тесно было у кассы, как медленно шевелилась старуха, придирчиво изучая блеклые проходки. Выставок было две, но по этим билетам можно было пройти только на одну. Они выбрали тогда не колеблясь. Про Игдрассиль им рассказывали с детства. Что толку смотреть на то, как корни ест Нидхёгг, макушку — олень, а ствол гибнет от гнили? Они пошли смотреть на другой древний мир.  
Деревянные ступени скрипели немилосердно. Кирхайс шепотом сказал, что не стоит рассчитывать на перила. Они шатались, стоило хоть немного опереться на них. Когда Райнхард перешагнул порог, то показалось, что и пол качается, как палуба корабля. Только не обычного, космического, а древнего морского.  
В комнате были реки, гора и даже маленькое озеро, нарисованное на полу пронзительной синей краской. Деревья едва доставали Райнхарду до макушки, но учтиво шелестели бумажными листьями, стоило пройти мимо.  
Звезды над головой были совсем другими. И дело даже не в том, что это были тусклые лампочки в потолке, а в том, что они превращались в фигуры незнакомых людей и животных.  
Райнхард наслаждался этим миром-в-банке.  
Он обошел гору, упирающуюся своей почти настоящей снежной шапкой в самое небо. С одной стороны от нее была нарисована луна, с другой — солнце. У древней Терры была одна звезда и одна Луна.  
Оглянувшись, Райнхард не смог сдержать смех, и этот смех тут же разлетелся по комнате, отражаясь от стен. Кирхайс шел так осторожно, будто действительно боялся, что пол сейчас провалится. Он первым подошел к стене и отпрянул.  
Оказалось, что пол не касается ее и можно заглянуть вниз. Не мешкая, Райнхард подошел к самому краю и лег на живот.  
Футболка испачкается, но Аннерозе не станет ругаться. Она поймет. Когда еще сможешь заглянуть за самый край мира?  
Там, внизу, было море. Оно светилось в темноте. Райнхард увидел чешуйчатую спину морского змея, который оплетал огромную качающуюся на волнах черепаху. От сияния воды ее панцирь казался зеленоватым и немного осклизлым. Наверное, так бывает со всеми черепахами, которые всегда живут в море. У нее на спине, стараясь не шевелиться, стоял слон. Сначала Райнхард увидел только одного, но потом понял, что трое удерживали на себе тяжесть земной тверди.  
Они с Кирхайсом долго блуждали между игрушечных деревьев и даже попытались залезть на гору, но не получилось. Гора была неприступной и немного истертой с самого пологого склона.  
На обратном пути Кирхайс купил им обоим мороженое. Они шли и смеялись, обсуждая, какими же глупыми были эти древние люди.

— Сегодня я загляну за край мира и узнаю, что именно прячется там, — голос не дрожит.  
Райнхарду бы хотелось увидеть, вспомнил ли Кирхайс? Улыбается ли воспоминанию, как улыбается ему сам Райнхард, но сложно повернуть голову.  
Достаточно того, что он молча сидит рядом и слышно его мерное, успокаивающее дыхание.

***  
Комната погружается в темноту на мгновенье, не больше.  
Кирхайс успевает включить мертвый электрический свет до того, как Эмиль зажжет новый фитиль.  
Свеча больше не нужна.


	2. Желание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: в Германии увидеть три падающих звезды подряд - несчастливая примета. А четыре - счастливая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра и Анонимная кайзерин aka Мэлис Крэш

"Ваше величество, вы неважно выглядите".

"Райнхард, вам надо обратиться к врачу".

"Райнхард, давай я вызову медика".

"Райнхард, я хотел поговорить с тобой".

"Райнхард..."

Зигфрид Кирхайс устал от самого себя. В голове десятки заготовок для разговора, но никак не удается выбрать подходящее время. Император занят, очень занят. Редкие свободные минуты он не собирается тратить на ерунду.

Кирхайс чувствует себя Кассандрой. В активности Райнхарда ему мерещится лихорадочная попытка успеть. Успеть что?.. Вернее, почему успеть?

Райнхард молод. За первую четверть жизни он добился больше, чем многие за всю жизнь, и все равно торопится так, будто его время, как вода, неумолимо просачивается через прохудившееся дно бочки.

Кирхайс всегда на полшага сзади. Он привык.

Ну и пусть, что его на пару месяцев вывели из строя покушением. Он вернулся и занял свое место. Не номер два — просто человек за правым плечом.

Двух месяцев на больничной койке достаточно, чтобы переосмыслить не только свою жизнь, но и чужую. Тогда Кирхайс впервые начал скучать по другу и по их общему детству. Как же не хватало теперь возможности вместе завалиться на диван, читая одну книгу на двоих.

"Ваше величество, вы стали быстрее уставать".

Уже в середине дня Зиг видит, как под глазами Райнхарда залегают глубокие тени и как замедляются его движения.

Усталость от не принятого решения накапливается, лишая Зигфрида возможности думать здраво. Есть только один способ вернуть себе спокойствие и крепкий ночной сон.

— Кирхайс? — Райнхард нахмурился и захлопнул папку с документами. — Кто этот человек?

— Это врач, ваше величество, — Зигфрид почтительно склонил голову перед другом. Огреть бы его подушкой по голове, но надо соблюдать этикет. — Вы не выйдете отсюда, пока он не возьмет все необходимые анализы.

Райнхард медленно поднялся и вышел на середину комнаты, пытаясь испепелить взглядом их обоих.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Кирхайс! — в голосе стальными колокольчиками прозвучала ярость. Райнхард в гневе был прекрасен.

Быстро подойдя, Зигфрид наклонился и прошептал на ухо своему господину:

— Скажи спасибо, что я не позвал госпожу Аннерозе. Она не хуже меня помнит, что ты совсем не любишь лечиться. Если мои опасения напрасны, то тебе нечего бояться.

— Ты обвиняешь меня в трусости? — так же тихо спросил Райнхард.

— Ты два года увиливаешь от медосмотра. Пожалуйста. Иначе мне придется просить о помощи госпожу Аннерозе.

— Это низко, Кирхайс. Тебе надо меньше общаться с Оберштайном. Это его стиль, но не твой.

Зигфрид едва сдержал улыбку — маленькая победа была одержана.

Отвернувшись к окну, чтобы не смущать Райнхарда, но и не дать ему возможности ускользнуть от медика, Кирхайс замер. Падающая звезда чиркнула по небу так быстро, что он не успел загадать желание. Потом еще и еще одна. Три падающих звезды прочертили ночное небо, вызвав у Зига тяжелое муторное предчувствие.

Гулко стукнула дверь, выпуская врача, а Кирхайс все еще смотрел в окно, надеясь на чудо.

— Смотри, звезда упала, — вдруг сказал Райнхард. — Ты успел загадать желание?

— Да, — ответил Кирхайс. — Конечно.

— Я тоже, — Райнхард улыбнулся и тряхнул головой. — Раз уж речь зашла о желаниях, проследи, чтобы я не забыл подстричься, а то оброс как непонятно кто.

— Да, ваше величество, — Кирхайс почтительно склонил голову.

Может, с прежним обликом к Райнхарду вернется былая детская легкость, и уйдет предчувствие беды, невидимым облаком нависшее над головой.


	3. Дары волхвов

Фрау Зибель расстаралась, украшая дом к Рождеству. Зигфрид читал, что сотни лет назад это был значимый религиозный праздник, но сейчас, как многие старые традиции, выродился. Кто и зачем родился - потеряло смысл, главным стали подарки, ужин и подарки.  
Райнхарду было все равно, каких верований придерживается хозяйка комнат. Поэтому все равно было и Зигфриду. Только желая сделать приятное, он купил вазу - старая разбилась. Кирхайс однажды видел, как вздыхала фрау, собирая осколки. Для Райнхарда был приготовлен сверток с варежками. Они оказались очень теплыми и нарядными. Немного детскими, но в этом и была вся прелесть.  
Осталось положить подарки под пушистую ель, которую они до этого наряжали все вместе.  
Покрутив в руках сверток, упакованный в клетчатую бумагу, Зигфрид вздохнул. Конечно, Райнхарду не понравится. Ему вообще редко нравились "эти глупые детские традиции". Поправив ярлычок, Кирхайс положил подарки к шершавому стволу. От елки приятно пахло смолой, но она пребольно кололась.  
\- Кирхайс! - повелительный окрик был звонок, как и всегда.  
Зигфрид даже поежился.  
\- Почему вы не спите? Скоро полночь, - Кирхайс обернулся, готовясь встретится с золотистым ураганом лицом к лицу.  
\- Закрой глаза, Кирхайс, - деспотично распорядился Райнхард и спрятал руки за спину, но Зигфрид успел заметить небольшую коробочку.  
Послушно закрыв глаза, он стоял по стойке смирно и старался не прислушиваться к деловитому шуршанию за спиной.  
Ждать пришлось недолго.  
\- Можешь смотреть, - великодушно разрешил командир.  
Открыв глаза, Кирхайс увидел, что Райнхард стоит совсем рядом. Подчинившись жесту, - Райнхард притянул его за прядку - Зигфрид наклонился. Выражение лица друга детства было очень торжественным и серьезным.  
\- Кирхайс, ты знаешь, что у тебя над головой?  
\- Нет, - рискуя заработать косоглазие, Зиг посмотрел вверх. - Рождественское украшение?  
\- Это омела, Кирхайс, - Райнхард нахмурился, явно начиная злиться на недогадливость. - Мы стоим под омелой, значит, ты можешь меня поцеловать. Если, конечно, хочешь.  
После этого Райнхард выпустил прядку, давая Кирхайсу некоторую свободу воли, и закрыл глаза.  
Зиг выдохнул и закусил губу. Ему стоило успокоиться. Райнхард все еще стоял с закрытыми глазами, но лицо стало более напряженным.  
Чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее, Кирхайс положил руки ему на пояс, и тут же почувствовал ладони на своих плечах. Райнхард немного приподнялся, вызвав у Зигфрида сдержанный вздох.  
Первый поцелуй не получился. Они пребольно ударились зубами.  
Потом Райнхард потянулся еще выше, так, что ладони Зигфрида скользнули на ягодицы, и они оба покраснели.  
\- Райнхард. Фрау Зибель. Вдруг она придет. Что скажет? - пробормотал Кирхайс, надеясь успокоиться.  
\- Она мне сама объяснила, что оказавшиеся под омелой должны поцеловаться. Но мы можем пойти в комнату.  
\- Конечно, Райнхард. В комнату было бы лучше.  
\- Но подарок я тебе завтра подарю. Там какая-то штука для компьютера. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
Кирхайс не знал радоваться ему или огорчаться. Нет, его не беспокоило, что Райнхард рассказал, что в подарке. Интуиция подсказывала Зигфриду, что сегодня они вряд ли зайдут дальше поцелуев, а раз так, то весь следующий день будет очень долгим.


	4. Север

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> текст написан по арту Aquerlin, уж больно он хорош!  
http://aquerlin.diary.ru/p196235001.htm

Райнхард стоял, небрежно облокотившись на перила обзорной площадки. Вода внизу была такой же свинцово-серой, как и небо над головой. Оно казалось не бесконечностью, а твердью, о которую разобьешься при попытке взлететь.  
Райнхард всегда был деятельным. Иногда он мотался по галактике, иногда он подолгу задерживался на одной планете, изучая ее. Человек, которому подчинялась галактика, учился видеть прекрасное в каждом кусочке суши.  
В нем почти ничего не осталось от того мальчишки, который купался в фонтане. И, кажется, если бы Кирхайса спросили, когда это произошло, то он бы ответил, не задумываясь: девятого сентября семьсот девяносто седьмого года по старому стилю. В тот день, когда Райнхард пережил клиническую смерть. Хотя, вероятно, просто самому Кирхайсу нравилось назначать событиям точки отсчета. Может, всему виной была долгая борьба Райнхарда с болезнью. Об этой схватке знали немногие, остальные просто видели, как заостряется его лицо и как редко он стал улыбаться.  
Или только Кирхайсу казалось, что раньше Райнхард смеялся больше?  
Нет ничего более бесполезного, чем отделять воспоминания от реальных событий. Они только кажутся неподвижными, как море внизу, будто вырезанное из мрамора. На самом деле, память всегда была очень изменчивой материей. Как море. И как небо над ним.  
Хотелось предложить Райнхарду застегнуть плащ, но он не простит такой заботы.  
— О чем задумался? — вопрос прозвучал нетерпеливо, почти резко.  
Кирхайс с трудом подавил улыбку. Думать о Райнхарде в терминах "милый" и "очаровательный" не стоило.  
— О Феликсе, ваше величество.  
— Я же просил... — недовольно сморщил нос Райнхард. — Я больше не император. Имени достаточно.  
— Простите... Райнхард.  
Зигу каждый раз мучительно сложно выговаривать имя. Так можно подумать, что они друзья. Или, что стало бы пыткой, — больше чем друзья. Имя — слишком интимное слово, слишком близкое. Стоять рядом с императором — проще. Рядом с Райнхардом — почти невозможно. Приходилось только радоваться тому, что он сам по-прежнему Кирхайс, рыжий спутник с неопределенным статусом.  
"Ближе тебя у меня никого нет", — сказал однажды Райнхард. Но так ни разу и не назвал по имени. С другой стороны, оно уже казалось Зигфриду чужим. Он бы скорее испугался, если бы Райнхард начал называть его Зигом.  
— Принято. И что Феликс?  
— Могу представить, как он заявится к отцу со словами: "Оскар, я проиграл на выборах этой собаке из Альянса", — наконец Зиг смог позволить себе улыбку. Райнхард рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Боюсь, что он бы подобрал выражение покрепче. Хотя лично мне кажется, что сейчас он затаится, а вот через три года...  
— Вы правы в обоих случаях… Райнхард, — почти не запнувшись ответил Кирхайс. — Боюсь, Минцу будет непросто переизбраться на второй срок, если вообще получится.  
— Посмотрим.  
Райнхард резко отвернулся, видимо, потеряв интерес к разговору. Он всматривался вдаль, чуть щурясь, когда ветер ерошил пряди.  
— Почему ты остался со мной, Кирхайс?  
— Госпожа Аннерозе...  
Райнхард перебил, не дав договорить:  
— Конечно, это твой дежурный ответ. Можешь промолчать, если хочешь, — подняв воротник, Райнхард отвернулся и медленно двинулся прочь со смотровой площадки, небрежно бросив: — Пошли, спустимся к воде. Посмотрим на гальку.  
Его плечи были чуть опущены, спина ссутулена. Возможно, даже наверняка, дело было только в том, что промозглый холодный ветер пробирал до костей.

Кирхайс не хотел этого. Он просто не заметил, что Райнхард замер, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на воду. Всего один широкий шаг — и налетел на человека, который на всю жизнь останется для него императором, что бы ни говорили газеты. Нельзя перестать быть властителем мира, даже если снял корону.  
Желтые пряди щекотали лицо, и Кирхайс с удивлением заметил, сколько среди них седых. Райнхард подстригся совсем недавно, оставив свою роскошную львиную гриву в прошлом вместе с белым плащом.  
Ему до сих пор всего надо через край. Если повелевать, так галактикой, если уходить, так навсегда.  
Объятие, чтобы устоять на ногах?  
Объятие, чтобы удержать?  
Объятие, чтобы помочь распрямить спину?  
Кирхайс не знал, но не смог разомкнуть рук. Он мечтал обнять Райнхарда не год и не два. Все время оставаясь рядом, не имел права перешагнуть черту. И не перешагнул бы, навсегда оставшись молчаливым спутником, если бы сейчас не допустил оплошность, не уловив ритм.  
Райнхард не стал вырываться, замерев. А потом и вовсе развернулся в кольце рук. Не размыкать объятие было его осознанным решением? Маленьким бунтом? Почти предательством?  
— Кирхайс... — Райнхард посмотрел прямо в глаза, а потом, задев ледяными пальцами лоб, привычно ухватил прядь челки. — Кирхайс. Помнишь, ты обещал сестре?..  
— Помню, — дыхание перехватило, ветер сжимал горло и бил в глаза, заставляя их слезиться.  
— Пообещай и мне. Не злиться. Обещаешь?  
— Да.  
— Как тебя зовут, Кирхайс? Я забыл твое имя, — с легким звоном обреченности в голосе спросил Райнхард.  
Кирхайс не помнит свое имя. Как же его вспомнить, когда тебя целует тот, о ком ты мечтал не один десяток лет. Когда император, его самый близкий друг, замкнул круг лет, не просто притянув за челку, а почти заставив соприкоснуться губами.

Они целовались, а ветер трепал волосы, перемешивая красное с желтым.  
— Зигфрид или Зиг, — прошептал Кирхайс, когда смог вдохнуть.  
— Нет, мне не нравится. Я все равно буду звать тебя Кирхайсом.  
Они оба рассмеялись. Злиться на такого Райнхарда Зигфрид так и не научился.


	5. Свечи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: привычные слова Зигфрида Кирхайса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

– Как прошла встреча?  
– Хорошо, лорд Райнхард.  
Кирхайс очень внимательно наблюдает за тем, как друг зажигает свечи. По большому счету, Зиг даже не задумывался о том, отключен свет в доме или Райнхарду просто захотелось менее яркого освещения.  
Взяв в руки бокал, Зиг заставляет себя расслабиться. Сейчас он сидит слишком по-ученически: с идеально прямой спиной, на самом краю дивана. Но требуется усилие, чтобы откинуться на спинку. Хотя по сравнению с остальным это – ерунда.  
На лице – вежливая улыбка. Она, кажется, приросла к коже. Кирхайс чувствует, что улыбается почти всегда и почти всем. Это тоже стало его защитой. Такой же, как вежливый полупоклон и почтительное обращение.  
Наверняка, если бы он предложил или просто достаточно сильно захотел, то фон Мюзель, фон Лоэнграмм спокойно принял бы менее формальное обращение, тем более – от друга детства. Лучшего друга. Единственного. Кирхайс уверен в том, что друзей у Райнхарда больше нет. И это – часть ответственности. Не дать разрушиться дружбе.  
Снова улыбнувшись, Кирхайс делает маленький глоток.  
Ему не хочется пить.  
– Да, лорд Райнхард.  
Этой фразой можно заученно ответить почти на любой вопрос. Часто Райнхарду просто требуется, чтобы согласились с его мыслями. Ему нравится размышлять вслух. Собеседник как таковой нужен не всегда.  
А в это время, мягко улыбаясь и отвечая готовой фразой, можно наблюдать. Зигу нравится смотреть, как меняется лицо Райнхарда в пляске теней от свечи. Несколько огоньков окружают его, желая прикоснуться, но им не позволено. Как это не позволено и Кирхайсу.  
– О чем вы говорили?  
Резкий, требовательный голос. В этот раз Райнхард хочет услышать развернутый ответ.  
– Госпожа Аннерозе сожалела, что вы не смогли приехать.  
Госпожа Аннерозе прекрасна. И в чем-то очень похожа на брата. Зигфрид приучил себя видеть похожее и не замечать разницу. Все равно, пока кайзер Фридрих жив, от него не требуется никаких действий. А он уже почти полюбил ее. Почти научил себя любить именно ее. Осталось научиться любить не только сходство, но и различие.  
Иногда Кирхайсу кажется, что в печальных глазах графини Грюнвальд таится понимание. В том числе – понимание того, что лучший друг ее брата, мальчик, которого она знает с детства, сможет дать ей самое главное – неограниченную свободу.  
За это Зиг проклинает себя отдельно. В присутствии Аннерозе он слишком напряжен. Слишком явно пожирает ее взглядом. Ему следует быть более естественным, но он пока не научился смотреть на нее и не видеть ее брата. Но он должен, обязан научиться.  
Иначе потеряет то, что для него так дорого, - дружбу Райнхарда..  
Зигфрид обреченно понимает, что больше всего ему сейчас хочется вжаться в спинку дивана и перестать быть. Сейчас снова – эта медленная невинная пытка, ведь Райнхард не ведает, что творит.  
Кирхайс не спускает глаз с друга и улыбается. Обычно в этом есть некоторое удовольствие мазохиста – наклоняться через плечо и осознавать, что сейчас тебя дернут за прядь. Райнхард подтянет лицо совсем близко к своему. Умопомрачительно близко. Настолько, что можно разглядеть реснички, мельчайшие прожилки в радужке. Настолько, что приходится делать медленный вдох и выдох. Думать только о дыхании. Чтобы Райнхард не заподозрил лучшего друга в непозволительных для Рейха мыслях. Нет, не потому, что запрещено. А потому что...  
Кирхайс выдыхает. Он не может позволить себе сейчас думать о чем-то, кроме воздуха в легких.  
Немного больно, когда Райнхард, накрутив прядь на палец, заставляет его приподняться.  
– Что я сейчас спросил?  
– Да, лорд Райнхард.  
Ответ невпопад. Кирхайс понимает, что обязан сосредоточиться.  
– Я спросил, любишь ли ты ее?  
– Да, лорд Райнхард.  
Дежурная, заученная фраза. Глаза в глаза. Правда. Ложь. Все вместе.  
Райнхард замирает, опустив на мгновенье ресницы, а потом, так и не выпустив локон, спрашивает:  
– А меня ты любишь?  
– Да, лорд Райнхард.  
Губы сами складываются в звуки. Звуки – в слова. У Райнхарда небесно-голубые глаза, но сейчас в них пляшет пламя свечей. Он кажется демоном. Или великаном из ледяного мира.  
Тяжелый вздох.  
Видимо, Райнхарду не нравится ответ, но он не решается, не сразу находит слова для следующего вопроса.  
– Пообещай мне, что не обидишься и не разозлишься, хорошо?  
– Да, лорд Райнхард.  
Только не смотреть в глаза. Опустить взгляд и отвести чуть в сторону. На шею, как раз между мочкой уха и плечом. Там наверняка очень нежная кожа. Ее можно было бы прихватить губами. Почувствовать солоноватый привкус пота.  
Когда же друг, начальник и господин отпустит его? Разрешит уйти к себе? Чтобы Зиг мог закрыть глаза и попытаться успокоиться, накладывая образ сестры на образ брата. Ведь это к ее шее он должен так страстно мечтать прикоснуться.  
Выпустив прядь, Райнхард смотрит очень внимательно. Наверняка ему не нравятся шаблонные ответы, но он понимает, что вряд ли добьется чего-то другого.  
Кирхайс дышит очень ровно, сосредоточившись на том, как движется его грудная клетка.  
Между вздохами.  
Прикосновение губ.  
Нет воздуха, и Зиг не может вспомнить, как это – дышать.  
С лязгом сталкиваются зубы.  
Треск свечного фитиля.  
Выпирающие лопатки под пальцами.  
Спустить ладони чуть ниже. Тонкая талия. Худые бедра.  
Кирхайс притягивает друга ближе, чтобы вжаться. И когда Райнхард, поставив колено на диван, чуть надавливает Зигу на пах – тот стонет. Тихо.  
– Ты...  
Кирхайс не даст ему продолжить. Поцелует в этот раз сам. Сначала в губы, а потом – в то самое место на шее. Страшно, что сейчас Райнхард дернется, и, вывернувшись из объятий, – бросит излюбленным ледяным тоном: "А я и не знал, что ты – такой".  
Но фон Лоэнграмм молчит. Просто тяжело дышит в плечо, не помогая себя раздевать, но и не сопротивляясь. А потом, нерешительно целуя, помогает раздеться Кирхайсу.  
Они оба не знают толком, что и как. Прикосновения суетливы, и надежда только на то, что не останется отметин на коже.  
О том, как выводить масляные пятна с обивки дивана, они подумают завтра утром. Сейчас – пляшущие тени свечей на стенах, подсвеченное красным золото волос и отчаянная попытка самоконтроля. Но Зиг не может двигаться медленнее, когда Райнхард, закусив губу, подается навстречу.  
Остается только целовать в плечо и, почувствовав, как на грудь попадают теплые капли, не вколачиваться слишком яростно.

Они оба не могут заставить себя встать и одеться. Вся ночь впереди, никто не потревожит. Впервые за долгое время Зиг чувствует себя действительно достаточно взрослым и достаточно большим. Ему кажется, что Райнхард весь целиком умещается у него на груди. А еще, обнимая любимого человека, Кирхайс размышляет, что сказал бы кайзер, узнав об этой ночи. Только отчего-то кажется, что он бы ехидно улыбнулся и промолчал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а свечи плачут за людей, то тише плачут, то сильней. И потушить горячий воск не успевают... И очень важно для меня, что не боится воск огня, что свечи, плачут за меня, что свечи тают...

**Author's Note:**

> Тот, кто летал,  
лежит на спине  
на простыне  
в тишине.
> 
> Это если смотреть с земли.  
Если с неба -- лежит на дне.
> 
> Смотрит со дна  
и видит огни,  
шепчет "спаси сохрани".  
Тот, кто летал, понимает, что,  
кажется, это за ним.
> 
> Тот, кто летал,  
был весел и смел,  
всё раздал, что имел,  
взял, что посмел,  
был любим и глуп,  
черен от гнева,  
от боли бел.
> 
> Тот, кто стоял за его плечом,  
просто однажды стал ни при чём,  
может устал,  
заболел,  
забыл.  
Тот, кто летал, обречен
> 
> выть  
от фантомной боли в крыле,  
тщетно пытаться отмыть стекло  
и изрыгать только хрип и треск,  
кашлять  
обрывками слов.
> 
> Тот, кто летал -- на остром свету.  
Взмыл и набрал высоту.  
На этажерке.  
Чадящий хлам.  
Думал, что будет ТУ.
> 
> Вот он садится на пустоту,  
спрыгивает в пустоту,  
курит  
и гладит  
чужой самолёт:  
всё, остаёмся тут.
> 
> Вот он идёт,  
и идёт легко,  
тянется след неровной строкой,  
пусто -- ни мальчика, ни змеи.  
Свет облака молоко.  
Край.  
А за ним -- тишина без дна.  
В бездне четыре смешных слона.  
Надо же, думает,  
вот те на.
> 
> Как ты?  
шепчет жена.  
Кажется, легче, летал во сне.  
Мёрзну.  
Иди ко мне.
> 
> lllytnik.livejournal.com/87375.html


End file.
